Stained Innocence
by anek
Summary: *shounen ai/yaoi* Yuki was always frightened of Akito, but when he's called to his side once again, will he find another side of Akito no one else knew? But it seems that Kyou is not willing to let Akito have his way... KyouxYuki AkitoxYuki
1. Shadows

A/N: hiya minna! Akito/Yuki, Kyou/Yuki ficcy here!  
Rating may go up in later chaps^^ shonen-ai, yaoi!  
  
Disclaimer: [inset witty disclaimer here] er... to lazy to make one^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Stained Innocence  
Chapter 1: Shadows  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't bad...  
  
He was never bad.  
  
"G-gomen nasai!" he stuttered again, frightened gray eyes darting from the door to the darkened silhouette that loomed over his tiny form.  
  
"Eh?" the mocking voice terrified him so much that he unconsciously took a step back, only to have the cold wall greet his back.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." he whispered, his lips barely moving so that the sound coming out sounded more like a soft hiss than coherent words... because he knew there was no need to scream, nor say the words out loud. No one would hear him. Even if they did, no one would come.  
  
"You've been a bad boy again..."  
  
No!  
  
He mentally screamed, yet no words would come out. He had tried his best to be the good boy everyone expected him to be... that way... that way... Akito wouldn't have a reason to summon him saying that he had dome something wrong... and Akito wouldn't have a reason to punish him. That's what Akito always says - bad boys needed to be punished.  
  
"B-but... I didn't do anything!"  
  
He was frightened. He was always frightened. Long had he given up for his mother to come and carry him on her bosom so he could lose himself on her sweet scent, nor was there any hope for his brother to come and take him away from that place... away from Akito, even if his Ayame-niichan always said he didn't like kids.  
  
He heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"Oh, but you did."  
  
The young boy slid against the cold wall and drew his shaking knees to his pale chin. Perhaps it was because he was too frightened to stand, or perhaps he had resigned himself to whatever penalty the older boy had in store for him. Or perhaps still, he had done so in a childish attempt to hide and simply disappear.  
  
A single tear threatened to slide down against his porcelain cheeks. By instinct, he brought a hand to wipe out the offending tear. He's always hated crying. There was no point in crying if no one was to notice your tears.  
  
Then a soft sigh was heard from across the room.  
  
The young boy jerked his head in surprise. The sound was so different from the usual cold and cruel voice that would always send him quivering in fear.  
  
He was more surprised when the shadow seemed to retreat, and a soft creak from the bed was heard. Has Akito forgiven him for whatever he had done wrong after all?  
  
He brought a hand to shield his eyes from the intense light when the lampshade was suddenly flicked on.  
  
The fear in those gray eyes was almost gone, replaced with genuine curiosity as the young boy looked questioningly at the older dark-haired boy sitting on the edge of the bed at the center of the room.  
  
"Come here, I won't punish you."  
  
His innocent gray eyes widened as millions of emotions a child his age should have been incapable of feeling - relief, suspicion, mistrust, fear...  
  
Five seconds passed, and he hadn't made a move. He didn't trust anyone. No, he couldn't trust anyone. There was no one to trust... and no one was ever willing to gain his trust. They always betray him in the end. Leave him. Abandon him. Even his own brother had...  
  
"I said come here. I won't punish you," the voice was more forceful that before, yet it was softer than what he was used to.  
  
The young boy dared to take a step. Perhaps... perhaps for once he could trust someone's words... perhaps for once he wouldn't be betrayed. Akito had said he wouldn't be punished...  
  
He gingerly took steps towards the dark-haired boy, nervously stopping a foot away from Akito. He brought his gaze down, staring at his own pale toes and the white linen lining of his pajamas... but strong hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and his shoulders were gripped tightly as he was pulled harshly against the older boy. The bed gave another creak as he was forcefully slammed against it, the weight of the older boy pinning him down...  
  
There was not much of a protest left. He should have known he would be betrayed again. Akito always did weird things to him. Things he didn't like at all. Akito calls it 'punishment' for being bad. That's why he always tried to be a good... so that Akito wouldn't punish him anymore.  
  
So why? Why?  
  
Another tear fell down his cheeks... but this time, he didn't make an attempt to wipe it. No one would come, and no one would see his tears anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMMED NEZUMI! WAKE UP!"  
  
Yuki lifted his head from the open history book on his desk. It took him several seconds to register the familiar words - and voice - of his mortal rival. To think that they had to endure each other's company everyday and night like this... he silently cursed the gods.  
  
"What is it, baka neko!" he snapped. He wasn't in a good mood. He was never in a good mood after taking a sleep or a nap.  
  
"Do you have to ask?! You skipped your class and your fangirls are worried and waiting for you outside thinking something has happened to their oh-so- great-Prince-Yuki! Ch, if I have to hear another one of their annoying whines, I'm gong to puke."  
  
Yuki sighed. He'd have to agree. Yes, they are annoying, but for all the respect and admiration his so-called 'fans' willingly gave him, he had always felt compelled to be grateful. He closed the book that lay open on his desk, straightened his clothes, and went out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kyou watched as his most-hated enemy walked out of the room and mentally snorted. It's only been a few months since they started college, and the damn nezumi already has gathered an army of fans fawning over him. Not only giggling freshmen girls, but the more mature and voluptuous upper-classmen have apparently fallen under his charm as well.  
  
He let his gaze roam the tiny room... well, it wasn't so tiny really, but it was definitely smaller than his own room back at Shigure's house. And he had to share this cramped place with that mouse no less!  
  
But it couldn't be helped. They had to go to college, and surprisingly enough, he and Yuki had ended up deciding on the same University. And Tohru had received a letter from relatives overseas that they would support her college education. They all protested at first of course, and Tohru didn't seem like she was willing to go either, but in the end, he and Yuki had realized that it was their selfishness against Tohru's future, hence they ended up to be the ones convincing Tohru to leave them in the end.  
  
But there was no room for regrets. After Tohru moved out, the house just seemed so desolate that he and Yuki jumped at the opportunity of living in a dorm at the city. Shigure had whined to no end, but let them have their way in the end with one condition - that they would be roommates and look out for each other. Of course, both he and Yuki had protested... but damn, Shigure always gets his way.  
  
He climbed the double-bunk bed and silently cursed again. Of course, Yuki got the bottom one. They had fought over it, but as expected, Yuki had won much to Kyou's chagrin. Pushing away unpleasant thoughts of the nezumi away, he opened his organizer and noticed the small calendar tucked inside. There was a date that was circled in red. When he remembered what that date was, he silently cursed again.  
  
It was Yuki's birthday. Why he marked the calendar was beyond him. He rubbed the red ink with his thumb as if attempting to erase the offending mark, faint warmth slightly spreading across his cheeks. Why the heck did he mark his calendar anyway? Maybe he really was an idiot like everyone says he was...  
  
As if on cue, the object of his misery came in, looking like he had just ran 100 miles an hour being chased by rabid fangirls each wanting to steal a hug, which would be disastrous, of course.  
  
"You going to go down eat dinner?"  
  
Kyou heard Yuki ask casually. They had agreed after entering college, that they would at least be civil towards each other. After all, they were no longer aggressive boys whose only option for settling things is with fists.  
  
Kyou muttered a quick 'yes' before burying his head against his pillow.  
  
"Tell me when you want to go," Yuki added before returning back to the book he was reading earlier.  
  
Kyou jerked his head to give the other boy a questioning look, thinking 'whoa, the bastard is actually trying to be nice for once...' but immediately felt guilty when he realized he had played his part in starting their fights in the past as well.  
  
Maybe he should say something nice too... Kyou thought. Then he remembered Yuki's birthday that was only a few weeks away. But he didn't want to make Yuki think that he actually remembered! But then again, Yuki never says anything about himself, and Kyou had only learned about the nezumi's birth date when he overheard Shigure and Ayame talking. He wouldn't even be surprised if Yuki had forgotten about it.  
  
Kyou let out a frustrated sigh. What if Yuki had forgotten about his own birthday? That would be... really... sad... but why the heck would he care?! But before he knew it, the words came out from his mouth.  
  
"Oi... your birthday... is coming... right?" he murmured against the pillow so that it came out as a muffled sound, half hoping that Yuki wouldn't hear him.  
  
He heard a soft thud.  
  
Kyou sat up from the bed and saw Yuki looking deathly pale as if he had just seen malignant spirit. He had dropped the book.  
  
"Birthday..." it was almost a whisper.  
  
Kyou snorted. Just as he thought, perhaps Yuki had forgotten after all... but why is he so pale?  
  
"18th birthday..." Yuki repeated in a whisper as he stared blankly, his gray eyes filled with something Kyou didn't recognize very well... is it fear? Anger? Or something else? But Kyou was certain of one thing. Yuki always gets that look whenever it involved Akito... perhaps the only person who could scare the steel nerves of Sohma Yuki.  
  
But before Kyou could say anything, Yuki stood and gave a hollow laugh. If Kyou didn't know better, Yuki's voice almost seemed shaky...  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right... birthday. Looks like you're lucky, baka neko. I won't be your roommate for long," that said, Yuki started heading towards the door.  
  
Kyou's eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"Why?!" he blurted out, his voice sounding too concerned though it was certainly not how he intended to sound.  
  
Yuki paused, his hand resting on the doorknob.  
  
The voice that came was too soft that it was almost a whisper and Kyou had to strain himself to make out the words.  
  
"I'll be gong back to the main house."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kyou shouted before he could stop himself.  
  
Yuki took a deep breath. He turned to his roommate; a smile plastered on his beautiful features... but only those who knew him well could notice that this smile was forced.  
  
"It was part of my condition for leaving the main house. I have to go back when I turn 18," Yuki explained before pulling the door opened.  
  
He heard Kyou's soft "Oh".  
  
Yuki smiled again. "Don't worry your self over it, baka neko," he added before walking out of the door.  
  
"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS WORRIED?!" Kyou called out in sheer anger. That's right, it was definitely none of his business what that nezumi would do. Yuki could live on the other side of the globe for all he cared.  
  
Yuki heard Kyou's voice as he walked in the hallway. The smile slowly faded...  
  
That's right. No one ever worries...  
  
The familiar feeling of fear and anger washed over him... a feeling he thought he had long forgotten.  
  
Akito...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: please review guys! I'd appreciate any comments from you^^  
thanks^^  
  
and just so you know, I don't hate akito like most people do. In fact I like him... well, not as much as I LOVE Yuki, but I do like Akito. I haven't decided if this fic is going to be Akito/Yuki or Kyou/Yuki, or something else^^.  
  
And sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Gotta go do homework now I won't even be editing or proof-reading this chappy. Sorry!  
  
Till nxt time then^^ 


	2. Voices

a/n: chapter 2 here. thanks for the reviews guys!   
disclaimer: don't own anything. i'm poor .'  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
Stained Innocence   
Chapter 2: Voices  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dining Hall was crowded as usual. Even the raised voices were almost drowned by the furious clink and clank of silverware and plates.  
Yuki showed his dorm ID to the girl on the front desk, she barely gave it a glance and nodded too eagerly, blushing to the roots of her hair. Yuki gave her a smile, which made the girl stammer a nervous 'enjoy your meal Sohma-kun!'.  
He let his gaze scan the crowded room and noted that a few girls had come over for dinner. Theirs was a boy's dorm, but it wasn't forbidden for females to take their meals at their building. He casually took a tray and headed over to the buffet table, silently contemplating if he should go for sushi or maybe try some Italian cuisine.  
  
He noticed a table mostly occupied with the familiar faces of girls who usually came in hopes that he would eat with them, and he did so occasionally, but more often than not, he would refuse and sit at the corner where no one would bother him. He never liked to be bothered while eating. Even a few guys hooted and called out for him to join their table, but Yuki gave them his usual apologetic smile.  
  
Yes, he was aware of it, aware of how girls adore him; aware of how even some of the guys stare at him. He should feel flattered, he knew, but he only felt... burdened, burdened that if he showed them even a single annoyed expression, he would simply hurt them. He questioned himself many times, why did he have to care? Why did he always feel a need to act perfect in front of these people? Why did he have to smile when he didn't feel like smiling?  
  
But he had known the answer for a long time. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed... and for as long as he could, he would not betray those who unquestioningly believed in him.  
  
He headed for his usual spot at the far east end of the hall, but he almost dropped his tray when a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Come here, I won't punish you...  
  
Yuki stopped dead on his tracks. He turned his head almost painfully slow, expecting to see a dark-haired boy whose cruel eyes glowed like burning hot coals... but he only saw an unfamiliar face of an upperclassman... someone he had never met before.  
  
"Come here and join us. We still have one seat," the other guy continued.  
  
Yuki shook his head and politely shrugged off the hand.  
  
"Thanks, but I've already found a spot over there."  
  
He gave the man a slight bow and continued on his way.  
  
He heard an audible derisive snort.  
  
"You think you're all that, eh, pretty boy? What? You act like we have some sort of disease or something!"  
  
Yuki turned to face the enraged upper-classman. He had been in situations like this before...  
  
"Gomen nasai, but it's not like that, sempai. I'm just -"  
  
Yuki couldn't finish what he had to say. The other man shoved his tray. Broken pieces of glass clattered on the floor. All eyes were turned on them at once.  
  
A girl's screech could be heard above the deafening silece.  
  
"What are you doing, Sasuke!"  
  
The girl darted towards Yuki's offender, placing a restraining hand on the man's arm.  
  
But the man only snorted.  
  
"So, is this what you dumped me for? This girly-looking boy?! Give me a break!" the man shouted back in full rage.  
  
It didn't take long for Yuki to connect the pieces and realize what was going on. The girl was one of his more avid 'fans' and had in fact followed him relentlessly for a few days before he had personally requested for her to stop. She had been more open in her advances recently and Yuki had tried his best to avoid them.  
  
Instead of answering the other man's question, the girl continued pleadingly.  
  
"Don't... don't hurt him!"  
  
But it only seemed to make the other man angrier. He took a few steps closer to the still immobile Yuki and harshly gripped the younger boy by the arm.  
  
The guy called Sasuke bent forward, a mad grin playing on his lips and hissed at Yuki's ears.  
  
"You've been bad, pretty boy... and bad boys need to be punished..."  
  
You've been bad again...  
  
Bad boys needed to be punished...  
  
Come here, I won't punish you...  
  
Words he had thought he would never hear again. Memories he had long buried in hopes that they would simply become part of an unpleasant dream. Cold voice... dark eyes...  
  
Thoughts of a distant past came back flooding endlessly...  
  
His eyes darkened...  
  
The other man chuckled.  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Kyou dragged his feet along the hall. Damn nezumi. And to think that he actually thought Yuki was being nice offering to have dinner together. He had waited for Yuki to come back, but when a half an hour passed, he decided to Yuki had gone to the dining hall without him.  
  
Grrr... Kami! Just let me break his pretty nose just once!  
  
He prayed silently, waving his fist in the air. A few dormers gave him strange looks, wondering why the orange-haired boy seemed like he was about ready to explode.  
  
He entered the dining hall. There was no one in the front desk so he simply stormed past. He noticed the commotion and the crowd that was starting to gather at the center...  
  
But what he sa w-- and heard -- next made him choke.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He saw the man ask... Yuki!  
  
Kyou froze.  
  
"G-g-got Y-Yuki's t-tongue?" he repeated. The images that flashed through his mind were so disturbing and unfamiliar that his face immediately flushed bright red. He desperately shook his head in an attempt to clear the visions away, but to his never ending despair, the redness on his cheeks would not go away, try as he might.  
  
In a very Kyou-like manner, he waved a fist in the air. If he didn't understand something, he would get mad, and he would fight.  
  
"W-WHOSE GOT HIS TONGUE?!" he roared, his voice reverberating through the dining hall.  
  
Silence followed and Kyou was left blinking. Perhaps he had said something weird... and a little loud too...   
  
Unlike Yuki, he was never comfortable being the center of attention...  
  
He shot a glance at Yuki, and flushed redder when he saw the other boy's expression -- it was a mixture of surprise and amusement... and Kyou could only guess Yuki had understood what he was being so flustered about.  
  
"What are you talking about, idiot?" the upperclassman who was still gripping Yuki's arm asked in annoyance.  
  
Kyou gritted his teeth. He was embarrassed enough as it was, and being called an 'idiot' was just rubbing salt to the wound. Sure, Yuki calls him an idiot every friggin' day... but that was... different...  
  
"Don't call me idiot! And why would the cat get his tongue! I mean, don't say that! It's gross! And -- and why the hell are we talking about Yuki's tongue!" he shouted, his mouth obviously working faster than his brain.  
  
Everyone stared at him, blinking. Kyou could have sworn there were visible question marks floating around their heads.   
  
Kyou turned redder than he had ever been in his life.   
  
"NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID! JUST GET LOST, MORON!!!" he added, punching the upperclassman who landed a few tables away, obviously knocked cold. There was a collective gasp. Yuki was gripping a chair so fiercely that his knuckles almost turned white. His shoulders where violently shaking. Kyou knew the other boy was desperately holding back his laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at!" he gritted out.  
  
"No... I... just..." it took Yuki several seconds to form the some words. His laughter bubbling irrepressibly that he had to press a hand against his stomach.  
  
"Whatever!" Kyou shouted before storming out of the dining hall. He was embarrassed... he was mad... and to have Yuki laughing at him... made his chest feel strangely... tight.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Yuki found Kyou back at their room, sitting cross-legged at the upper bunk-bed, his face hidden behind a magazine. The soft creak of the door as Yuki entered and even the sound of him clearing his throat went, perhaps deliberately, unnoticed.  
  
"Thanks about earlier," he began.  
  
There was no reply, the neko was obviosly ignoring him.  
  
"I'm really grateful. I was afraid..."  
  
At that, Kyou couldn't help snapping his head up and leaning eagerly down his bed.  
  
"What? You were afraid?!"  
  
Yuki shook his head.  
  
"I meant, I was afraid what I would have done to that guy... if you hadn't interfered," Yuki continued. "He... he reminded me of something... someone."  
  
"Oh," was all Kyou could say. He wanted to ask more, but Yuki didn't seem like he was willing to talk more. Then realizing that he was supposed to be mad and sulking, he hmphd.  
  
"Then you shouldn't laugh at me if I helped you out, damned nezumi," he muttered bitterly, breaking the silence that was starting to feel awkward.  
  
"I wasn't laughing AT you. I was laughing BECAUSE of you," Yuki corrected.  
  
Kyou visibly simmered. "What the hell is the difference?!"  
  
Yuki merely smiled charmingly. "There IS a big difference!" he insisted.  
  
"Ch" Kyou mumbled, bringing the magazine up to his face again. This time, not because he was sulking, but he could feel slight warmth on his cheeks once again... damn, Yuki always looks so cute when he smiles...  
  
Then realizing how embarrassing - and strange- his thoughts were, he cursed loudly and kicked the wall in frustration.  
  
"What are you doing, baka neko!" Yuki asked in surprise.  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to sleep!" he yelled and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: i guess mostly kyou and yuki stuff here. no akito yet, but he will be in the next chapter! hope that was ok. please review! the first chapter was too serious and angsty so i thought i'd make it a bit more light-hearted in this one. but yeah, there will be more angst later^^ 


	3. Thoughts

A/n: Okies, first things first... thank for the reviews!!! I love yah all. Thank for being so kind to me taking the time to read this crappy fic *.* thankies^^   
  
Disclaimer: the usual. Don't own anything.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Stained Innocence   
Chapter 3: Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
It was almost dusk when he arrived. What little light that remained from the settling sun illuminated the shiny nameplate that decorated the wooden gate.   
  
"S-O-U-M-A..." he whispered quietly, lightly tracing a finger over the metallic letters that were nailed firmly over the chipped yet visibly sturdy wood that made the entrance of the main house look more archaic than it was. It was indeed one of those impressive traditional Japanese houses reminiscent of those noble mansions back in the feudal days of Japan.   
  
A long time ago, it was one of his greatest wishes to be able to touch the nameplate. He would stand in front of the gate and gaze at the metallic letters above him. He would reach up in tiptoes and stretch his arms as high as he could... but his fingers would always merely graze the wood a few inches below the letters.   
  
But no, there were nothing special about the nameplate. It was merely that, when he was a child, being able to touch those letters meant that he would have grown... grown enough to leave the main house. And leaving was the most important thing to him back then.  
  
A fleeting frown marred his beautiful features... but now that he was indeed able to effortlessly touch the nameplate, there was no feeling of satisfaction nor victory that came with it. He gave a wistful smile... now he understood why grown ups always seem to think children's wishes are meaningless and stupid.  
  
He pushed the gate open and stepped inside. He had been to and fro the main house many times after he permanently left many years ago... yet this time, it seemed as if he was crossing an altogether different kind of threshold... and he wondered if his life would still be the same the next time he would cross the same gate again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The lone figure stood by the window. He had a dark silk draped over his shoulders, his dark hair hung over his face as if hiding the even darker eyes that sharply followed the beautiful visage that suddenly appeared before the wooden gate.   
  
A small smile appeared. Be it a cruel smile, or a genuine one, one could hardly tell. He was born with a face that always seemed to be vindictive, piercing eyes, and a mouth that always seemed to be curved in a malicious smirk. Had he not shown a single sincere emotion in all his life? No one knew. He was the cruel Akito... that's what everyone knew him to be. And he made no effort to prove otherwise. Perhaps that's what he truly is... he never really cared much about other people.  
  
But...  
  
His thoughts trailed off as his gaze continued to follow the boy walking under the Sakura trees that lined the path to the main house.   
  
But...  
  
Closing his eyes briefly as if letting the wind carry off his silent greeting to the boy...   
  
"Welcome home... Yuki..."  
  
As he withdrew from the window where none of the remaining rays of sun could reach him, he let out a brief noise that sounded like hollow laughter.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"KUSO!!!" Kyou growled, yanking his roommate's closet open, and finding it empty. The sheets on the lower bunk bed were neatly folded as well, as if it's owner was not intending to use it ever again.   
  
What was that nezumi thinking? Sure he had known Yuki was planning on going back to the main house... but he didn't HAVE to leave on the same day as his birthday... and Yuki DEFINITELY didn't have to leave without telling him... they were... roommates, after all.  
  
He glared at the small box resting on his bed. It was prettily wrapped with silver paper and a small yet intricately done ribbon was attached to the side. There was a small card where the words "To Yuki" were painstakingly scribbled by a hand that obviously had a horrible penmanship, but whoever had wrote those words definitely worked hard at making them look more elegant.  
  
Kyou frowned. He HAD painstakingly written those words... and spent hours - no - days trying to figure out how he could give the gift without embarrassing himself. And then what? Yuki left without even bothering to tell him.  
  
He laid himself on the lower bunk bed. He could still catch faint whiff of Yuki's scent - a mixture of herbs and flowers, and something else that he could never put a finger to. It was undeniably Yuki... a mix of fragility and strength, and he always radiated of mystery.  
  
Kyou angrily burrowed his head on the pillow.  
  
"Damn nezumi" he muttered, realizing that he was sulking like a child again. Nothing was to be gained with drowning himself in self-pity. With a last loud curse, he stood and scooped the small box on his bed.  
  
He was going to make Yuki acknowledge him, one way or the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuki! Ah! My cute little brother has come! Come give your loving Oniiiiiiiiiiii-chan a kiss!"  
  
Yuki flinched at the familiar voice. He didn't know what he expected to greet him, perhaps something gloomy, something dark, but never the pale and silly grinning face of his older brother, nor the sight of an almost drunk Shigure taking another swig of sake... not even the usual impassive face of Hatori-san.   
  
He paused by the doorstep.  
  
"What... what are you guys doing here?"  
  
It was Haru who came forward and boldly placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yuki? It's your birthday! Of course we're here to celebrate."  
  
Yuki could only manage a soft "Oh". To be honest, he never expected them to remember... nor care for that matter. Perhaps this gathering was his brother's doing. Lately, Ayame had been very persistent trying to please him. He knew... his brother felt guilty for 'abandoning' him when he was a child. He had stopped feeling resentful a long time ago. If Ayame had known about his past... he wondered if anything would have been different. Perhaps not, after all, Akito would still have the last say...  
  
He was being ushered to the living room where everyone seemed to have gathered. Even Kisa was there, talking demurely to Kagura. Everyone... except Tohru.  
  
And Kyou.  
  
Yuki faltered in his step remembering the orange-haired boy. He had left without waiting for Kyou to get back from his classes. It wasn't that he didn't care... but he just didn't want Kyou to know...  
  
"You ok Yuki?" he heard Haru ask with concern.  
  
Yuki smiled and nodded. Yes... so many things he didn't want Kyou to know...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched him from the shadows. A smile that would shame even the most beautiful of angels, the skin that glowed like the rarest porcelain... the delicate body that held such a quiet strength within...  
  
The laughter from the main living room drifted through the darkened halls where he stood. He watched as the object of his gaze placed a forced smile on those rosy lips. But that smile, beautiful as it was, was all surreal. Only him knew the real Yuki...  
  
The thought brought a smile on his pale lips. Yuki has come home.  
  
He retreated away from the jolly voices. Gaiety never suited him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: kinda short chappie, ne? sorry ^^ I'll try to do better next time *bows*  
And I might be making this fic rated R pretty soon. Yeah, yaoi is the way to go^^  
hope you review^^ 


End file.
